1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a receiving method for receiving signals in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Most receiver implementations of wireless communication systems use an analog to digital converter to convert received signals after their down conversion to the baseband into digital samples (mostly complex digital samples). In some wireless communication systems, such as for example single carrier frequency domain equalization (SC-FDE) systems, or other wireless communication systems, the sampling rate (also called sampling frequency) of the analog to digital converter is two times or more (sometimes four times or eight times or more) the symbol rate of the transmitted and received signals. Particularly, in wireless communication systems, in which the symbol rate is rather high, for example around or more than 1 Gbps, the complexity, the manufacturing costs and the power consumption of the analog to digital converters becomes quite high.